


No Title

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, s2e17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 217的PWP脑洞





	No Title

Barry睁开眼睛，撑起上半身，冰冷的地面硌得他不太舒服，后颈还有些疼，但一种失落感迅速捕捉了他的注意力——他感应不到神速力了。  
“嗨，Barry,”Wells博士坐在椅子上和Barry打了一个招呼，“你来自哪个时间段的未来？”  
“你在说什么，Wells博士？”Barry试图装傻，实际上却在寻找他的神速力。  
Wells笑了，不是以他往常那种优雅智慧又带着些神秘的方式，他的眼里满是戏谑和嘲讽，“不用奇怪你的神速力去了哪儿，我给你戴在脖子上的小东西会让你变回普通人。”  
Barry抬手，一下子攥住了那道正好卡在他喉结上方的黑色项圈，大小合宜完全没有引起任何不适。他用力拽了拽却没能撼动它分毫。Wells欣赏着Barry无用的动作，红色的电光一闪，瞬间来到Barry身前，他没让Barry完成向后避让的动作，蹲下身来捏住了Barry的下颌，“你为什么要从未来来到这里向我寻求变快的方法？”  
Barry挣了一下，却被Wells用更大的力气控制住，“放开我，Thawne。”  
Wells着迷地看着自己在Barry的下颌上捏出的那个红印，拇指碾过Barry的下颌线，“你还没回答我的问题。”  
“你骗了我，我回到了过去，你去了未来，但是中城出现了一个奇点，我必须跑得更快来阻止那个奇点。”一连串回答直接跑了出来，Barry猜想隐瞒闪电侠的身份让他更擅于撒谎了。  
“既然我已经知道了未来的走向，我又为什么要帮你呢闪电侠？”Wells似乎要松开手，但却被Barry浅色的嘴唇吸引了目光。在他还在和那个未来的老练冷酷的闪电侠斗争的时候，他就经常忍不住想，为什么闪电侠那身把人包裹得严严实实的制服却偏要把他轮廓柔和的浅色嘴唇露出来呢，就好像在引诱他去亲吻那双无情的唇瓣一样。Barry想要辩解，Wells却在他发出声响前先用手指入侵了Barry的口腔。  
Wells按住Barry试图把他推出口腔外的舌头，在Barry温热而潮湿的口腔里翻搅了起来。指腹刮过坚硬的上颚后再按压住柔软的侧壁，反复抽送了几次之后才把沾满涎液的手指抽出来，顺便又把Barry柔软的嘴唇抹得晶亮。  
“要得到，首先得付出，Barry。”Wells又换上那副谆谆教导的良师嘴脸，Barry不是无知的三岁孩童，他自然能从Wells刚才的举动中猜出来对方想要什么。  
“不。”  
Wells装模作样地叹了口气，就好像遇到了一个不开窍的学生，“这种情况下，你还认为我在征求你的同意吗？”  
下一秒Barry就被Wells捏着脖子推到了时间穹顶凹凸不平的一侧墙面上。Wells看到金色的电光在Barry周身显现，但是却转瞬即逝。他用拇指按压住Barry的颈动脉，比普通人更快的脉搏就像不断敲击的战鼓直接打击在他的手指上，“这个小玩意儿，”他的食指勾住黑色的项圈，勒紧了Barry的脖子，“本来是未来的闪电侠研究出来抓捕我用的。非线性的时间总是带来这种吊诡，Barry，未来的你是不是从今天得到的灵感呢？我保证今天一定十分难忘。”  
Barry侧过脸去躲开Wells凑过来的嘴唇，Wells也没有强求转而去亲吻Barry的耳朵。黏腻濡湿的吻如此贴近耳膜以至于被直接在脑内放大，Barry挣扎着推搡压在自己身上的Wells，却被攥住了手腕推到自己头顶。他和Wells的斗争从来都是速度上的，Barry从没想过Wells会有这么大力气，仅仅用一只手就制住了他的双腕。Wells把另一只手从Barry灰色的汗衫下摆探进去，来回摩挲Barry紧实的腹部和结实的腰线，一边把自己的腿挤进Barry的两腿之间。用牙齿研磨过Barry的耳垂，Wells朝着Barry的耳道用气声说道：“我会把你抱起来压在墙上操，你逃不走，只能挂在我的阴茎上，你会哀求我慢一点轻一点，但我只会更狠地占有你，直到你尖叫出来。”他和Barry紧密地贴在一起，他能感到Barry在小幅度地颤抖，却还在挣扎。他用搭在Barry腰上的那只手拽Barry的休闲裤，却挨了Barry一脚。Wells摇头，“虽然我总是很喜欢你毫不屈服的精神，但是……”他反剪了Barry的双手，直接把Barry翻了个个儿。被灼热的男性生殖器官抵住屁股的威胁超过了反剪双臂来到的疼痛，Barry拼命挣扎，不断尝试调动自己的神速力，却被按得更紧。  
“不!”裤子被扯掉的时候，Barry忍不住低吼出声。Wells似乎安抚地亲吻Barry的后颈，随即把自己的阴茎埋在了Barry的腿间。大腿根部传来不容忽视的硬度和热度，Wells很乐意看到这些给Barry漂亮的绿眼睛带来的那一圈红，“小闪电侠要哭了吗，我很乐意帮你舔去眼泪。”  
他是故意提到闪电侠的，Barry想，他从来不知道大腿内侧的肌肉能那么敏感。Wells紧贴着Barry的会阴挺动，故意用坚硬的头部去顶Barry的囊袋，然后再彻底退出来刻意滑过肛口，好像下一刻就会不管不顾地冲进Barry体内。  
Wells在Barry腿间释放了一次，白色的精液顺着Barry大腿内侧一路流淌到膝盖上才积了一小滩。  
“这么快吗。”  
Wells听到Barry的挑衅，低声笑起来，肺部的震动直接传到Barry的肩胛骨上，“红着眼眶挑衅只会让我干得更狠，Barr。”他用再次硬起来的阴茎顶了顶Barry的屁股，“你知道的，我们的不应期更短。”Wells张嘴咬住Barry的后颈，好像雄狮咬住羚羊的咽喉，下身紧贴着Barry厮磨，让Barry紧绷了起来。Wells摸了摸Barry的嘴唇，“舔湿一点。”  
Barry咬紧了牙关，声音被逼成一线射出来，“你不怕我咬断你的手指？”  
“我的Barry是个乖孩子，我相信他会给自己已经瘫痪了的伙伴一个同情的安慰口活儿不是吗？”  
Barry没想过Wells居然能拿过去的自己威胁他，“你不能扰乱时间线。”  
“扰乱时间线的真的是我吗？我可不知道未来会发生什么，我是在过去做的决定自然会影响未来。”  
“你敢碰他！”  
Wells只是再次抚摸Barry的嘴唇。Barry从眼角瞪着Wells，没有一点威胁性，最后自暴自弃地张开嘴。Wells这次动作更加张狂，肆意在Barry嘴里用手指模仿性交的动作，任由亮晶晶的涎液顺着Barry的唇角淌出来。  
第一根手指入侵带来了不适感，并非痛感却也让Barry皱起眉头。他知道Wells正在他的身体里摸索什么，酸胀感让他几乎软了腿全凭Wells压着他手腕的那只手挂在墙上。时间穹顶凹凸不平的墙面在他身上留下一个又一个红印，Wells把阴茎捅进他的身体里带来的暴露感比那次被Zoom用利爪捅穿肚腹更强烈。他的内里好像被Wells彻底翻开了，等到Wells开始抽插，他怀疑自己的脏器直接被操了。他觉得恶心。  
Barry没想到Wells会在还插在他身体里时把他再翻过来，他好像尖叫了。Wells践行了他的话，他把Barry悬空抱起来抵在墙上毫不留情地操他。他故意对准了刚才找到的Barry的前列腺，盯着Barry彻底被逼迫到染上情欲的脸。Barry带着项圈的样子让他想起被迫关在笼子里的美丽小兽，Wells低头咬住了Barry的喉结。  
Wells的牙齿上似乎带着毒素，Barry觉得自己的脑子彻底烧了起来，下身传来的快感越来越强，他的手无力地搭在Wells肩上，随着Wells的身体起伏律动。  
“我要把你锁在我的房子里，锁在我的床上。”Wells一边操Barry一边贴在Barry耳边说，“我要你的脑子里只有我，我是你的主人，我彻底会打碎你，再把你重塑成我想要的样子。去他的闪电侠，去他的中城。”  
暂时失去神速力让Wells能在Barry身上留下伤痕，Wells扯开Barry汗衫的领口，在Barry的锁骨和脖颈上留下一个又一个吻痕。  
高潮降临让Barry绞紧了Well的阴茎，他射在了Barry体内。Wells压在Barry身上喘息，余韵让他舍不得离开Barry体内。  
“Barry，那个摄魂怪，现在就在实验室里！”Cisco的声音从Barry口袋里的通信器里传出来。  
时间亡灵的出现提醒了Wells，他不能对这个Barry做什么，他还有他的计划，虽然他不介意做一些小修改。

“我是个守信的人。”Wells把U盘扔进Barry的手里，“回到你自己的时间线上去吧。”  
Barry在虫洞里奔跑，时间亡灵紧追着他不放，他的腿还有一些软，神速力回归后似乎还没完全复原他的身体，但他不敢放松。  
Hartley出现解决了时间亡灵的问题，Barry不敢和Cisco他们多说话，他能感到Wells的精液正在淌出来，时间亡灵把他逼得太紧了，他没时间清理。带了一屁股Wells的精液跑回未来的概念让他更迫切地想要躲起来。Barry借口自己累了，离开皮质层的总控室，刚想用神速力逃之夭夭却迎面碰上了Harry。  
Harry穿着一身黑衣，风尘仆仆，蓝眼睛里写满了不耐烦。Barry不自觉后退一步靠在了走廊的墙上。  
“你怎么了，Allen?”Harry的声音让他想起Wells那些饱含占有欲和情欲的低语，Barry觉得自己要站不住了。  
Harry看出Barry的不适，更靠近了一些，似乎想要在Barry摔倒前扶住他。  
“我、我没事，Doc……Harry。”Barry紧贴着墙壁，他第一次注意到Harry和Wells博士是如此相像，他感到Wells的精液正贴着他的大腿一路往小腿钻去。  
Barry用神速力落荒而逃。  
END


End file.
